


Bedroom Habits

by luckiestlucky



Series: UshiHina weekly prompts!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom Ushijima, Dom/sub Undertones, ELENA TAKE THIS FOR THE PROMPTS THING I GUESS, Edging, Fluff and Smut, Hinata is a ticklish boy, I wrote this at 5 in the AM, Implied After Care, M/M, Prostate Massage, Rimming, SIR USHI IS THE SWEETEST USHI I DIE, Sir Kink, Slight Tickling, Smut, Sub Hinata, UshiHina - Freeform, Vibrators, actually nevermind i take that back, bUT THEN IT SUDDENLY TURNED INTO USHIHINA, it's not that much of a surprise, this was originally going to be a SugaHina, what a surprise, wow my first time writing smut is UshiHina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckiestlucky/pseuds/luckiestlucky
Summary: Ushijma does the same thing every time he and Hinata have sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me before: I'm never gonna write smut  
> Me now, at 5 in the morning: I JUST WROTE 3000 WORDS OF USHIHINA SMUT HOLY S H IT
> 
> if that doesn't imply anything, yes this is my first time EVER writing smut. I am also Ace and I don't rlly sTUDY MUCH ABOUT SEX BESIDES READING OTHER SMUT so this is probably gonna be really bad and I'm gonna regret this later on. The only thing I know for sure about writing smut is that LUBE IS A MUST, and i made sure there was lube in here. 
> 
> Slightly beta-ed? cause im not posting at 5 am I just WROTE this at 5 am, but anyway thank you for reading!! <3

Ushijima did the same thing every time he and Hinata had sex.

 

He made Hinata strip of his pants and undergarments in front of him, then had him lie on his lap with his smooth back arched and his beautiful ass in full view.

 

Hinata’s ass… It was a really pretty one, the most gorgeous one that Ushijima had the privilege to lay eyes on (not that he got to see asses on a daily basis but he had a feeling no other ass would compare to Hinata’s). What made it pretty was hard to explain, it had a lot of great qualities. The perkiness of it, the jigglyness of it, the way one asscheek fit perfectly in Ushijima’s palm.

 

Though what Ushijima enjoyed the most, was the color of the ass. His heart would swell as he watched Hinata’s asscheeks go from from tan and shiny, to strawberry red after just ten minutes of admiring and loving on it… It was perfect.

 

There was no way Ushijima could not admire Hinata’s ass all the time, it was a **habit** that had formed over time, one that could never be broken after this long. Which is why every time Ushijima and Hinata had sex, they followed the same pattern, the same ritual, in which Ushijima worshipped his husband’s ass.

 

“Beautiful… Perfect… Mine,” Ushijima sighed in almost pure bliss. His large lands are kneading Hinata’s perfect asscheeks together, and the bigger man can’t tear his eyes away as he watches the bouncy flesh circle around in his hands, because it moves at his will, and only his.

 

Because this ass, this beautiful body that his husband lets him touch every night and day, belongs to him. And him alone.

 

“Are you gonna take long tonight?” Hinata grumbled as he wiggled in Ushijima’s lap, the bigger man’s eyes narrow as his hands stop their kneading motions. He lifts his right hand slightly above his chest and brings it down onto Hinata’s asscheek, he didn’t spank him too hard, but Hinata yelps and lurches in his lap anyway.

 

“We do this every time, I figured you’d be used to it by now, yet you ask questions like that…” Ushijima murmured as he started kneading the flesh he spanked with one hand, his other hand reaches over to the nearby nightstand and grabs the bottle of lube he kept handy.

 

He stops rubbing Hinata’s ass and coats his fingers with the cold lube, he then drags his pointer finger across an asscheek and Hinata squeals. The cold finger circles around the silky smooth skin before making a trail across Hinata’s lower back and between his asscrack.

 

Hinata is squirming now. Ushijima loves it. He’s sure his precious husband can feel what he’s doing to him, how he’s making his cock tighten in his pants with just simple noises and movements. Ushijima takes his other hand and rubs it across Hinata’s shoulders, brushes it through his unruly but beautiful orange curls, and rubs back down to his upper back.

 

He massages his upper body as his lubed finger continues to follow the same path. Asscheek, lower back, between the cheeks. Hinata’s hole teases Ushijima every time he glazes over it, but the fact that Hinata is so ticklish in such an intimate spot is the most adorable thing ever and Ushijima can’t stop himself from taking his time to indulge himself.

 

“W-Waka!! Please!!” Hinata begged through giggles as he tried to keep himself from wiggling anymore, Ushijima can’t help but smirk at the pleading tone of Hinata’s voice, and his fingers leaves his husband’s asscrack quickly.

 

“Already begging, are you? This is the only time I’m going to do as you please, Shouyou. You listen to me from now on, do as I say, give me the reactions I want, let me indulge myself in the most perfect part of your gorgeous body,” Ushijima practically growls. The authoritative tone in his voice makes Hinata shiver and still immediately, Ushijima licks his lips and lifts his hand to spank Hinata again.

 

“A-Ah!! Yes, o-of course… Sir, do as you wish, I love you,” Hinata moaned out between clenched teeth. Ushijima’s heart does a little bounce in his chest, oh how he loved when Hinata called him Sir, and when he reminded him that he loved him in the same sentence.,. It was fucking perfect, Ushijima loved his husband. His one and only.

 

The bigger man’s hands latched onto Hinata’s hips as he turned him and lifted him from his lap, he laid him flat on the bed and nudged his scrumptious looking thighs apart.

 

“I love you too baby, lift your ass higher for me,” Ushijima instructed gently as he coated his fingers in more lube. Hinata adjusted himself, grabbing a pillow so it would be more comfortable for his back, but he didn’t have time to prepare for Ushijima spreading his asscheeks apart and shoving his tongue right against his entrance.

 

Hinata’s voice cracked when he cried out, Ushijima’s tongue swirled around the puckering entrance and Hinata couldn’t help but squirm as he groaned. He was very sensitive, and Ushijima knew that, he used it to his advantage… Not that Hinata truly minded.

 

Ushijima hummed as he lifted his head and began pressed kisses on Hinata’s asscheeks and between them, making sure not to miss a single patch of blessed skin. He dove back between Hinata’s asscheeks again and circled his tongue around the rings of his husband’s entrance before pushing his tongue inside.

 

Hinata arched, the slight jolt of discomfort faded quickly as Ushijima began to push his tongue in and out. The pleasure his Sir’s long tongue was giving him was making his head spin, and he couldn’t help the loud squeaks and moans that left his mouth and synced with the waves of bliss that Ushijima’s messy tongue were sending up his body.

 

Ushijima lifted himself up, licking a long strip slowly between Hinata’s cheeks and admiring the reddening flesh. He spanked his husband once more, then began to kiss the place he hit as his fingers pressed against Hinata’s slightly open entrance.

 

One long, thick finger pushed inside, and Hinata accidentally flattened out, squeezing the pillow and moaning into it’s softness. Ushijima gently kissed the smaller man’s thigh in a comforting way, and then bit the pudgy flesh, making Hinata squawk as he lifted his ass into the air once again.

 

Ushijima caught Hinata’s right hip with one hand, he massaged it lovingly as he as he thrustedt his finger back inside Hinata’s entrance, twisting it around and immediately brushing over some of his husband’s sensitive sweet spots.

 

“A-Aha… Sir, your finger feels so right inside me, can you put in another one, please?” Hinata murmured, turning his head and looking at Ushijima with those flaming auburn eyes. Ushijima had to resist the temptation to give in to the look his husband was giving him, he curled his finger inside and watched as Hinata flattened out again, hiding the wild passionate look in his eyes that were so powerful even Ushijima was weakened by them.

 

“I will give you more when I’m ready, you’re doing so good Shouyou, let me do what I want, keep being good for your Sir,” Ushijima praised as he searched for Hinata’s prostate. He found it quickly, because he had done this so many times he knew his husband inside and out.

 

“Ngh!! Y-Yes, thank you Sir, I—Hugh!! I love you so much!!” Hinata whined, Ushijima felt his will break as his heart soared, and he took his finger out of Hinata and pushed a second one inside. He lowered his head and bit into Hinata’s red asscheek, he didn’t bite hard, but hard enough that there was a mark left behind.

 

Ushijima bit him again, this time on the other asscheek, and proceeded to leave hickies and bites everywhere on Hinata’s gorgeous flesh that he could reach as he fucked his prostate with his long fingers. When he added a third finger, he reached down and stroked Hinata’s smaller cock, feeling the soft flesh twitch in his hands made his own dick pulse.

 

“P-Please!! I’m—Sir I’m coming!!” Hinata practically screamed, Ushijima knew he was very close, he was showing every sign that he was. His small body was shaking and his breathing came out in wheezing breaths, his cock twitched in the bigger man’s hand and his beautiful eyes kept rolling back into his head as he drooled onto the pillow.

 

The bigger man knew Hinata’s prostate was so sensitive that he could come at least twice with three fingers alone, but Ushijima never let him come more than once, unless they went for a round two or three, but he only let Hinata come once when he worshipped his ass. There was no fun unless he edged his husband over and over again, bringing him right to the edge and pulling him back. The best part of Hinata’s ass was the way it responded to pleasure, Ushijima had done this so many times he recognized every beautiful stage of pleasure it went through until Hinata was finally allowed release. When his husband reminded him over and over again how good it felt, how much he loved Ushijima, it drove the bigger man absolutely mad and made his own release follow quickly.

 

Usually they released together, sometimes not, but Ushijima always came in the same place every time. It was just a **habit.**

 

“No, not yet my love,” Ushijima muttered as he pulled his fingers out of Hinata’s ass, caressing the red flesh with one hand. The smaller boy whined and pouted at his husband, watching him reach into their “special drawer” with lidded eyes.

 

Ushijima pulled out a medium sized vibrator, he twisted the toy between his fingers before he pushed it against Hinata’s hole. The smaller boy jumped when the cold vibrator touched his warmed up entrance, Ushijima grabbed his hips and spanked him, warning him to stay still.

 

“I know baby, rest for a minute, you’re not coming until I say so, I haven’t even gotten to fuck you yet,” Ushijima grunted. Hinata made a small disapproving sound, and Ushijima replaced the sound with a gasp when he pressed the vibrator against Hinata’s entrance again.

 

“If you wanna fuck me so bad, Sir, then do it, cause I’m ready,” Hinata said determinedly. Ushijima couldn’t help but snort, _cute,_ his husband was so cute.

 

“But you’re not ready~ You almost came from just my fingers alone, you should know by know that when we do this I bring you to the edge of orgasm and don’t let you release till I do. I’m not the kind of man who breaks his **habits** Shouyou,” Ushijima purred as he pushed the vibrator into Hinata’s hole slowly. The ginger yelled out, and Ushijima decided to tease him by pulling the toy back out.

 

“Please… S-Sir, I want something inside me, whether it’s the toy or your cock, just please!!” Hinata begged, Ushijima couldn’t help the corners of his lips from twitching upwards as he pushed the toy back into Hinata’s hole.

 

“I love when you beg, don’t you love when I worship your ass baby? Is that why you beg for me? Tell me how much you love it, how much you love me, and I’ll turn the toy on,” Ushijima commanded as he moved the toy in and out of Hinata’s entrance. The smaller man moaned loudly, his thighs shaking as his eyes filled with tears of pleasure.

 

“I love you, Sir!! More than anyone in the whole world, I want you, you’re the only one I want. I’m sorry I’m impatient, I just love your cock and how it fits so perfectly inside me, I’m greedy for your come,” Hinata proclaimed as if he was confessing his undying love for Ushijima, like he did when they were both still in college.

 

Ushijima flicked on the toy to the lowest setting, letting it sit in Hinata’s ass. His husband wiggled as he tried to grind against the pillow that he had shoved under his hips and Ushijima scowled, the smaller man had already been drooling on it and biting it, and now he was trying to grind against it? Ushijima just hoped that wasn’t the pillow he slept with.

 

“Do I have to baby you? Hold you since you can’t follow directions? You know the rules, only take what you are given,” Ushijima scolded as he held Hinata’s hips in place to keep him from grinding and kicked up the vibrator’s setting.

 

Hinata moaned loudly as his body rocked with pleasure. “I-I’m sorry, my cock is so stiff… I won’t do it again Sir, I love you,” He apologized sheepishly. Ushijima’s heart did a flip in his chest as he bent over and kissed the nape of Hinata’s exposed and sweaty neck.

 

“I love you too baby, here,” Ushijima murmured as he put the vibrator on it’s highest setting. Hinata cried out, the sound he made sounding like a combination of a moan and a laugh.

 

“T-Thank you, Sir!!” Hinata groaned as he wiggled his ass, Ushijima growled low in his throat as he stripped his pants and underwear and set his cock free. He couldn’t help the moan that left his throat as he stroked himself, his eyes not leaving Hinata’s ass, the perfect piece of flesh that was a gift from God himself, that had been sent here for Ushijma to love.

 

He reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the lube once more. He popped the cap off and squirted a big dollop onto his palm, listening to the beautiful erotic melody Hinata sang as he lubed his dick up.

 

“W-Waka—Sir!! I’m close again, my prostate is vibrating so… Much,” Hinata panted out. Ushijima paused his lubing process and turned the vibrator off, he pulled it out of Hinata’s ass and set it down on the convenient towel that was placed on the floor.

 

Ushijima’s cock jolted as he pulled Hinata’s cheeks apart and admired the stretched hole, he knew it would be even more stretched after he fucked it, but Hinata’s ass was beautiful inside and out, he had to admire it whenever he could.

 

It was just his **habit.**

 

“Are you ready for my cock, Shouyou? It’s ready for you, it’s ready to fuck you and make you cry out my name,” Ushijima cooed as he rubbed the head of his dick teasingly against Hinata’s entrance.

 

“Y-Yes!! Sir, I’m ready for your perfect cock, I love you so much, give it to me please!!” Hinata whimpered as he attempted to grind against Ushijima’s dick, the bigger man grunted and held Hinata in place as he pushed in slightly, making the smaller man moan deep in his throat.

 

Ushijima had to restrain himself from pushing all the way into the warmth of Hinata’s hole, it was just so tight, perfect, and all for him. He pulled out before pushing back in slowly, moaning shamelessly.

 

When their hips connected, Ushijima thrusted out and back in. Their hips made a loud _squelch_ sound when they connected again, and Hinata squeaked as he pushed himself against Ushijima as much as he could.

 

“Sir… Oh, Sir, I love your cock, please fuck me I love—It all, I want you to make me come, I love you, oh my g-AH!!” Hinata yelped when Ushijima spanked him, his big calloused hands rubbing the place he hit as his hips maneuvered his cock and drummed the head against Hinata’s prostate.

 

“Sir, Sir, S-ir!! Fuck, AH!! You feel so, fucking good, Wakatoshi!!” Hinata howled, earning him another spank and a harsh thrust against his prostate that made Hinata’s vision blur with pleasure.

 

“S-Shouyou, baby, fuck your ass—It’s perfect, you’re—perfect!!” Ushijima praised as he upped the pace of his thrusts, he indulged in the erotic sounds Hinata was making and the slap their hips made whenever they made contact. The sensation, of fucking Hinata, making love to him, his baby, it wasn’t a new thing, but every time they fucked it felt like the first time. It always felt new, nothing but perfect.

 

“I-I’m gonna!! Come!! Yes, yes, I’m almost—There!! Waka!!” Hinata moaned into the bedsheets as Ushijima pushed his face into it for a better angle, the bigger man growled deep in his throat as his dick massaged Hinata’s walls at an even faster pace, his balls slapped his husband’s smaller ones with every fast thrust.

 

“Come with me my love, Shouyou, listen to me and come,” Ushijima commanded, his throat was scratchy from moaning and yelling out of pleasure. He reached down and began to pump Hinata’s cock, his husband mewled and clutched the bedsheets between his fists as he drew out his breathy moans.

 

“Yell out my—Name!!” Ushijima demanded harshly as he moved his hand and allowed Hinata to lift his head from the bedsheets, the knots sitting in both of their stomachs were so close to bursting, and with a couple more thrusts and screaming moans of names, Ushijima pulled out of Hinata and came all over his delicious ass..

 

His come pulsed out of his head in long, thick spurts. Some of it landed on Hinata’s lower back, but most of it decorated his husband’s bright red ass. Hinata’s come leaked through Ushijima’s hand and fell onto the sheets. Eh, that’s alright, Ushijima would just change the sheets, it was better than Hinata coming all over his favorite pillow for sure.

 

When both of them came down from their orgasm highs, Hinata was completely still. Ushijima ran his thumb through the mess of his come, and as if he was finger painting he began to rub the semen into Hinata’s flawless skin.

 

Hinata made a small grunt, twitching slightly when Ushijima ran his hands across a few tickle spots. Ushijima smiled gently, lifting his hand to brush Hinata’s curls away from his neck affectionately before he turned and walked into their bathroom.

 

He returned a couple minutes later with two towels that were damp with warm water, he used one towel to wipe his own cock and used the other to clean Hinata up. He massaged his lover carefully, because he knew he was exhausted, they both were.

 

But the small, adorable smile Hinata had on even with his closed eyes, made Ushijima feel entirely happy and satisfied.

 

He began pressing kisses on Hinata’s back, everywhere his lips could read as he massaged the smaller boy’s hips. Hinata made a small sound that resembled a purr as he relaxed into Ushijima’s touch.

 

“How about we shower and clean up before we head to bed, I’ll wash you and then we can sleep late tomorrow, since neither of us work,” Ushijima whispered. Hinata grunted as he slowly sat up, turning his body and opening his arms, pouting as he made another small grunt.

 

Ushijima scoffed, pretending to be annoyed as he moved and picked up his husband. He tucked him safely in his muscled arms before walking to the bathroom, he sat the smaller man on the bathroom counter, leaning him against the mirror above the sink. Ushijima ran his hands down Hinata’s body, enjoying the feel of the soft, beautiful skin until he stopped and rested his hands on his husband’s thighs.

 

He pressed their foreheads together, their breaths mixed in with one another as their lips met for what was probably the most heated kiss of the entire night. Hinata lifted his arms and wrapped them around Ushijima’s neck, but the bigger man’s hands didn’t leave the smaller man’s meaty thighs, he just squeezed them lovingly.

 

“I guess… Your **habit** isn’t so bad, my ass certainly loves the appreciation~” Hinata teased with a tired smirk when he and Ushijima pulled apart. Ushijima hummed, his fingers dancing along the jiggly flesh of Hinata’s thighs.

 

“It’s better than your habit of leaving the laundry soap out,” Hinata chirped passive aggressively. Ushijima narrowed his eyes and ran his hands up Hinata’s back and over a couple tickle spots, making his husband yelp.

 

“Do I really look like the kind of man that breaks his **habits** to you, Shouyou?” Ushijima tested, Hinata snorted, stifling his laugh into Ushijima’s shoulder.

 

“It doesn’t take much effort to put the soaps back into the cupboard y’know, but it’s okay, I love you and all your **habits** , they’re nice and very you,” Hinata purred affectionately. Ushijima’s cheeks bloomed bright red as Hinata’s hands brushed up his shoulder and up to his face, he held his face in his small hands as he began to squish his cheeks together, giggling quietly, the sound of Hinata’s lovely giggles made Ushijima’s heart skip a lot of beats.

 

“I love… You too, Shouyou, but at least I put the clothes away and not leave them in piles and ignore them,” Ushijima teased flusteredly, trying to get back at his husband for being so smooth, perfect, and absolutely beautiful.

 

“This isn’t about me, you idiot, way to go you killed the moment,” Hinata rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms in front of his bare chest.

 

“Sorry,” Ushijima apologized bluntly.

  
“It’s fine, I still love you,” Hinata said as he pressed a brief kiss to Ushijima’s lips, “now how about that shower?”


End file.
